A late Wishlist
by Doublebend
Summary: Five Xmas Themes. Because Ed and Roy's Christmas wouldn't be perfect without these. Some kink, nudity warning, yaoi. Ch1. Christmas Tree, and Roy wants to capture a certain moment with his lover on film. R&R!


My very first FMA fic...and I really wonder if there's something wrong with me. I seem to be starting every single new series with a M rated fanfic. Some people may say that's normal...and then others may say I'm a perverted sadist. Well, I guess it depends on the kind of people they are.

And of _course _it has to be a Christmas fanfic, as expected for this time of the year. Actually, I had the start written up like a month ago, and left it as that, till I woke up one morning and realized that I had less than one week till Christmas Eve. I jumped to it quick, but it's gonna be a bit of a rush job if I'm trying to get it done in three days. That's not nearly enough to make a satisfying effort, nor a chance to let at least a few reviews from rolling luckily in my way. So hopefully, I'll get it done by next year (I'm seriously doubting it right now, though...)

I originally wanted to make this a drabblish sort of story, with Five Xmas Themes I already have kind of planned out, but unfortunately I have an undiscovered syndrome preventing me from wrapping things up in at least five simple sentences. Therefore the themes will have to exist as chapters, and I hope you enjoy reading them.

* * *

_1. Christmas Tree_

"Colonel…" Ed growled, as his eyes started to water from the ache in his arm and leg, and the ticklish feeling which brushed all over his body. "Are you _done _yet???"

Roy Mustang looked up from his position – on his knees some distance away from where Ed stood, posing. "Just a minute longer, Fullmetal," he said, a small smile quirking up as he watched the boy wriggle and moan in frustration a bit. "I just need to make a few more adjustments, and we'll finish it there, okay?"

"Well, hurry _up,_" Ed groaned, urging himself to ignore the pins and needles that were starting to work up on his non-metallic limbs. "These things are so itchy!" He scrunched up his eyes in emphasis at the same moment Roy had ducked down beneath the camera, followed quickly by a flash and a "tsk" as the older man saw his closed eyelids in the picture.

"Look what you did," he said irritably, getting up from his knees. "Stop moving around! You dislodged the tinsel again."

"I wouldn't be 'moving around' if you fucking _hurry up_."

Grumbling, Roy got to his feet heavily and stepped over where the blonde stood, back to the window and it's closed curtains, automail gleaming with a menacing aura that rivaled the look on the boy's face. The lamps were dim in the living room, giving Roy's camera just enough light to be able to see the picture, and still give it the atmospheric mood. They shone down on the bare, pale body of one Edward Elric – who was, by all means of the word, quite naked.

He was shivering slightly as he stood in the middle of the room alone, but the redness on his cheeks certainly had nothing to do with the cold. Tinsels of gold, silver, green, blue, and red had wrapped themselves around his person like boa constrictors, their glitter shimmering with every slightest movement he made. They were draped across his broad, muscled chest, a couple winding around his neck and snaking up his arms he was posing with. A few more travelled down his back from his shoulders, tightened quite securely when they reached his buttocks (indeed, one could say they had been tucked inside) before circling his thighs in a rather constricting manner. Another was slung across his waist, and draped around again and again, binding his member down and finally twining the last remaining bits of the scratchy feathered string with it. Little baubles hung down from the tinsels, not having enough weight to actually yank them to the ground. The odd ribbon or two were also present, one large one in particular near Ed's cock, accompanied with two tinkling little bells. Luckily, Roy had refrained from actually pinning any onto the younger boy's body itself.

Ed's hair was let down, and the light, silky golden locks rested upon the decorations, making a small rustling sound as Ed tilted his head upwards to glare at Roy's placid expression, once he had gotten close enough.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into dressing up like this," Ed growled.

"You agreed to it, no argument there," Roy said lightly, bending down from behind to adjust the misplaced tinsel, "Besides, you wouldn't have had to if you had just bought me my present on time."

"Hey, it's not my fault the store had to be closed because of a blizzard on the only day I was free to get somethi-"

His words were cut off, rather predictably so, by a larger hand grabbing his chin roughly and jerking his head backwards, and the moist lips enveloping his own chapped ones, with a more tender touch this time. After much nipping and licking, Roy slipped a wet tongue into the dark cavern that was Ed's mouth, searching slowly and passionately for his way deeper into the kiss. Ed squeezed his already shut eyes tightly, and a moan escaped him while Roy was busy practically probing his muscle down the young alchemist's throat. As a small, private battle for dominance commenced, things became fiercer, all saliva and teeth and tiny whimpers until they finally broke apart, Roy only just victorious.

Panting, Ed rested his head against his lover's strong chest, feeling the soft fabric of the shirt sliding against his cheek. He did not care about the tickling sensation as the ornaments continued slipping, content with only the warmth against his back and the rhythmic beating of both of their hearts. Just for a moment…

Ed's eyes flew open, followed closely by a little cry that sent goosebumps along his skin. Roy smirked and tweaked the rosy nipple again, feeling it quickly harden under his fingertips. Ignoring Ed's loud protests he pinched it once more, this time twisting it quickly and earning a stimulating gasp from beneath for his reward. The nub was warm and upright there between his fingers, and Ed had thrown his head back and moaning into the crook of Roy's neck as he bent down.

With his other hand, Roy purposely brushed against the boy's cock, now straining a bit underneath it's downy confinements. The light, brief touch made Ed shiver, excited now, and he let out a small disappointed noise when Roy withdrew his hand and instead placed it on his lover's forehead, stroking the bangs away from his face gently.

"You're getting more sensitive as the days go by, aren't you?" he whispered, hot breath blowing on the blond's perked ears, the contrast of the temperature sending a slight tremor all the way around his body. "I've hardly touched you up here, and you're already reacting…"

Edward managed a low, embarrassed grumble. "Any normal person will be like this."

"If you say so," Roy answered, eyebrows raised. He let his hand drift downwards again. "…Well," he commented lightly. "I guess I can't blame them, if they were being screwed almost every night, like you are…"

Taking note of Ed's flushed face, he tried his very best from letting his trademark smirk show in his voice as he murmured, "Do you want to be touched?" and fondled the younger boy's member through the decorations over it.

Ed took a sharp intake as he arched, pushing more into the black haired man's hand and pressing his back up to Roy's torso. "Oh – oh!" he gasped. "Yes!"

"Say the magic word." He _had _tried, at least – yet Edward seemed to catch on to that little amused tone he had attempted to hide.

"Bastard–"

"Wrong magic word," Roy gave the cock a tight squeeze and eliciting a surprised cry from Ed in the process, before letting go of everything and backing away quickly.

Frustrated, Ed started to turn around to face him. "Colon-"

"Don't move," he breathed and Ed instantly froze in his actions, knowing full well that the older man was thinking about something from his tone. Roy was walking towards the curtains, calling over his shoulder as he went. "If you stay like that long enough to finish the picture, then I'll give you what you want."

He took a hold of the hem of the velvety, thick curtains at the window, and took another glance at the boy he had left standing stock still.

"You know you're quite attractive when you're aroused?" he asked mildly, then swept the curtains open.

Ed gave a sound not unlike a squawk and hastened to hide himself the best he could with hands full of tinsel. "Mustang…!!" he yelled, scrambling for some invisible coverage, head whipping right and left frantically. "Close it! Someone might see!"

There came the deep, throaty chuckle he _knew _meant trouble, and Ed blushed when Roy ran a light hand down his arm once he had gotten back to Ed's side. "It's nearing morning, and snowing rather heavily," he smiled. "I doubt the neighbors will be troubled enough to step outside on this particular night."

The faint light from the street lamps outside illuminated Ed's furiously blushing face. "Still–"

"One picture, Fullmetal," Roy said with a pleading note underneath the confident grin, leaning forward to bring his face closer to his lover's. "And I'll shut the curtains, and you can take this off."

He closed the little distance between Ed's lips and his own, and Ed finally relaxed as his breath mingled with another. They stayed like that for a moment longer than intended, bodies close, chests touching, lips shifting slightly with a motive to fit each other perfectly. When they did, Roy pulled away quickly, coaxing a disappointed groan from the boy. He produced something small, gold and sparkly from out of nowhere, and set it on top of Ed's head smartly before stepping back to marvel at the view.

"A Christmas tree isn't complete without a star, is it?" Roy smirked, before diving for his camera.

Sure enough, the miniscule object, which golden sheen contemplated nicely with the younger boy's hair and eyes, turned out to be a five pointed star with a flat cap on it's underside, to help it sit neatly on top of the Fullmetal Alchemist's head. Ed fought off his scowl as soon as he caught the warning glance Roy had thrown him from behind his trusty contraption of taking photographs, but he hadn't managed to throw off the heat and impact of their last kiss from his mind. Roy smiled, pleased, his eye glued to the tiny box in the camera he could look out from – Ed certainly looked a masterpiece from where he was squatting. His cheeks was tinted a lovely rosy red, the blush dusted right across his ears, cheeks and nose; the golden hair ruffled a little and sprayed around his shoulders and down his neck; his eyes half lidded, still glazed and wanton; a thin trail of saliva trickled from his partly opened mouth, needing more and lusting for more. Not to mention the shimmering ornaments set on him, just barely covering a very naughty piece of flesh, making him look like a dressed up doll. A precious, porcelain doll wrapped as a present. It was a shame, Roy thought, that Ed had opposed so fiercely to the idea of stringing illumination lights around him as well – but he supposed Ed was right on the dangers of electricity, even though he was pretty sure that was not the boy's true reason.

Still, with the dark window as a background, and the pearl white snow falling outside behind him, the blonde boy could have been an angel, one which was bound and decorated, of course.

"You look beautiful, Edward," Roy whispered, and Ed heard him.

He blushed even more, but Roy could have sworn he saw a small smile of joy as a bright flash filled the room, and he automatically said, "Cheese."

* * *

A chapter of this length will have normally taken me just a day or so, but oh woe, even during the Holidays studies will not leave me be. Don't they have a streak of Christmas spirit?

Yeah, I'm not so good at writing really explicit sex secenes...but, as shown here, nudity and kink may be explored. Right, lastly, see that green review button down there? Please click it. And please review.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, if I don't have enough time to say so afterwards!


End file.
